


Puppy Love

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [29]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Half-Human Hannibal, Hannibal is a protective fluffy, M/M, Partially Mute Hannibal, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: A half-human, half-wolf Hannibal has more or less been adopted/saved by Will and has vowed to protect Will with every fiber of his fluffy being.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if this is an actual AU but basically Hannibal has a human body + wolf ears and a tail (which are the same color as his actual hair). He has mostly human instincts/characteristics but he also had some animal like ones (marks territory, imprinting, possessiveness, etc.).
> 
> [Inspired by young212's "Bad Dog" series on DeviantArt {I would recommend you check it out}]

Will was called out to Chesapeake, Virginia to investigate a known animal abuser. Reports had been coming in that the man had a few dogs in his home and the whines could be heard by near by neighbors. Will knocked on the front door, "Sir, the neighbors have been calling the station in suspicion that you have dogs here"

The sound of dogs barking followed by a shout, a thump, and a whimper. Will decided to go in he had probable cause and he was one-hundred ten percent against animal abuse. What he saw when he entered disturbed him, on one wall was kennels from floor to ceiling each had a dog inside. Some sick, some injured, some dying. Will called in back up to help him free all the dogs and continued through the house. There he saw what he would describe as a human except with wolf ears and a large tail. He was bloody and his back was covered in whip marks. The creature was secured to the wall by a chain and collar. Will approached with caution, "Do you need help?"

The creature lowered himself to the floor expecting a blow from the blue eyed man. Will gently rubbed behind one of his ears and unhooked the collar.

He took the wolf-man home with him. Fed him, clothed him, treated his wounds but he never once talked.

-+-+-

The strange creature got along very well with Will and his small dog pack. The man slept curled around Will protectively which definitely took Will some getting used to. Will always laughed when the other dogs went chasing sticks and Hannibal sat cross legged at his feet tipping his head to one side then the other, trying to figure out why they chased sticks. 

One night he had a nightmare and that became the first time the man-wolf spoke, "Will, wake up!"

Will woke up panting and sweating, and hugged the half wolf tight. Then the realization hit him, "Did you just talk?"

"Yes, my name is Hannibal Lecter." The wolf-man -Hannibal- smiled.

"Hannibal," Will repeated.

"Yes?" Hannibal quirked his ears. Will smirked, "It's good to hear your voice"

Hannibal let out a pleased rumble and buried his head in Will's shoulder. Will rubbed one fluffy ear and laughed, "Are you a little shy?"

"Non-sense," Hannibal smirked and nipped at Will's shoulder muscle. Will yelped, and about half his pack lifted their heads looking for the source of the noise. Upon noticing it was just there master and that strange big dog they curled back up and went back to sleep. Hannibal smirked and pushed Will so he was laying and curled up around him ignoring Will's protests. Will gave up and put an arm around Hannibal's hip. The younger human was soon snorting again and Hannibal was nuzzled into Will's chest drooling a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whenever-possible-eat-the-rude


End file.
